It is well known that the dynamic behavior of the glycolysis system or enzymes, intracellular cAMP, movement of calcium ion and the like in a living body show chaotic oscillation caused by the energy in non-equilibrium, feedbacks in a signal transduction system and the interference called crosstalk (Albert Goldbetter, Biochemical Oscillations and Cellular Rhythms—The Molecular Basis of Periodic and Chaotic Behavior, Cambridge University Press). This oscillating system in non-equilibrium containing fluctuation means life itself, and the adaptability of life is measured from the chaotic fluctuation (Weiming Yang, A. J. Mandell et al. Physical Review E.; 1995, Vol.51, No.1: 102-110).
The following items are known to show different chaotic fluctuation in a healthy (normal) state and in an abnormal state such as morbidity (W. Yang, the same as the above).                1) Fluctuation in change of cell number with time under hematological disorders        2) Change in behavior patterns of animals or existence patterns of intracerebral enzymes or intracerebral receptors at the time of drug stimulation        3) Patterns of heartbeat intervals under various cardiac disorders        4) Change of the duration of desensitization when a response among various kinds of biological responses to stimuli is desensitized by a certain stimulus        5) Experimental epilepsy        6) Hormonal secretion patterns when neuroendocrine cells mutate into carcinoma        7) Electrocardiographic patterns useful for prediction of the rejection of a heart transplant        8) Brain wave patterns under disease of neurodegenerative disorders        9) Neuroendocrine patterns, electrocardiogram, brain waves accompanying aging        10) Electrocardiographic patterns at the time of imminent ventricular fibrillation.        
Thus, many pathophysiological examples are known where loss of chaotic fluctuation is considered as one of the causes of morbidity. Without mentioning the formulation by Ilya Prigogine, many other people point out that the principle underlying the existence of life is based on the integration of oscillations including fluctuations, called self-organization. This is supported by the data on pharmaceutical drugs relating to nerve-hormone-immune system. Therefore, it is not surprising even if the relation between loss of fluctuation and morbidity is observed in almost all life processes. The nerve-hormone-immune system, heartbeat and the like preserve their soundness by holding the chaotic fluctuation. Maintenance of chaotic nature also leads to the treatment and the prevention of mind, nerve or immune related diseases or periodic idiopathy. The clinical effect and the result of basic animal experiments by these drugs are considered ascribable to such amelioration.
In the field of brain or nerve related diseases, the advances in chaos measurements and analysis methods for brain waves or finger pulses have revealed that for example, the overall picture of non-linearity of neural system can be grasped as an overall picture in which the macroscopic state of the system dramatically and diversely changes with ion concentrations in neurocytes, membrane potential, synaptic currents, synaptic connection strength, newly produced synaptic connections, various substances to make the environment of a neural system, input signals, etc (Kazuyuki Aihara, Chaos in Neural System, Tokyo Denki University Press).
The finger pulse is used as one of the indices of total condition of a living body by the following method. The variation of blood flowing through capillary vessels of a fingertip is measured using an infrared sensor, for example, for one minute, the resulting waveform of two-dimensional electric signal is mathematically transformed to a four-dimensional attractor, and then the chaos analysis thereof is performed. A finger pulse is considered to consist of at least three pulse wave components: heartbeat, respiration, and action of hormone on the vascular wall. These oscillating components each having a different fundamental frequency are integrated and expressed as finger pulse chaos (Kunihiko Kaneko and Ichiro Tsuda, Chaotic Scenario of The Complex System, Asakura Publishing).
Therefore, biological information expressed by the pulse wave chaos reflects the total of interactions among a central nervous system, peripheral circulation system and metabolic system. For this reason, the pulse wave chaos reflects a mental condition better than the chaos observed with electrocardiogram. The chaos analysis of finger pulse and its clinical application are explained in detail in papers by Tsuda, Tahara and so on (Ichiro Tsuda and Takashi Tahara, Chaotic Pulsation in Human Capillary Vessels and Its Dependence on Mental and Physical Conditions, International Journal of Bifurcation and Chaos; 1992, Vol.2, No.2: 313-324/Takeo Sumida et al. Mental Conditions Reflected by the Chaos of Pulsation in Capillary Vessels, International Journal of Bifurcation and Chaos; 2000, Vol.10, No.9: 2245-2255/Takashi Tahara, Clinical application of chaos, Society of Biomechanisms; 1995, Vol.19, No.2: 105-116).
It is stated in these papers that the deterministic chaos contained in a finger pulse is substantially the same as the chaos also observed in brain wave or electrocardiogram and is related to mentality, state of mind, illness, and maturity of human being. The clinical symptom of a neurotic or depressive patient is parallel to the trend of Lyapunov exponents (λ1, λ2) that are indices of chaotic nature. As the symptom improves, λ1 increases and λ2 decreases. The structure of an attractor also changes with the improvement of a disease from a weak and simple structure to a strong and complicated structure.
The above-described facts suggested that Lyapunov exponent can be one index of the self-organization ability or soundness of a living body. However, Lyapunov exponent as an index of chaotic nature originally expresses the magnitude of the time aperiodicity of a system. If the system shows chaotic nature, fractal changes of such index with time is considered natural. This is also supported by our data. The degree of soundness of a system can be estimated by the exclusive measurement of the index alone only after repeating the measurement at a different interval over a long term. Therefore, such index has been of quite limited use in the field of clinical diagnosis.
An object of the present invention is to provide a judging method for a biological state and a method of judging how a biological state is influenced by a certain action.
An object of the present invention is to provide a judging apparatus, a judging system, a judging program for performing such judging method, and a recording medium holding the program.